falloutfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Battle of Alt Urgell.
The Battle of Alt Urgell was a battle in the Offensive of North against the Tribe of the North, Located to Alt Urgell, and is generally considered begin of the Offensive Of North during the year 2284-2285. Background. After pacification and mutant cleaning of the South. The second part of the Catalonian Anti-Mutant Campaign started. The next Phase of the plan was the Mutants of the North Tribe. Possessed what an exaggerated amount of "minotaurs"; huge monstrosities with bull heads that Feel a Constant craving for hot Blood and red Meat. Often, they are twice as Tall as a man and much heavier; their huge heads are Broad and hideous, Thick Skulls and their Sharp and Dangerous Horns can Gut Victim with a single their Blow. Although they are less Intelligent than Humans and Even Mutants, they are much Stronger and more Powerful, making them formidable Warriors. In the spring of the year 2284 there were three castra (Legionnaire Camps) installed next to the border of Alt Urgell (Principality of Andorra and Alt Urgell ). The Mutants Descended from the Mountains and settled down to Attack the Imperial Winter Camps. The habitants of Tuixent (the Alt Urgell region) Told Flavio Belisario about the Movement of Mutant Troops. The Legatus came to the camp’s aid by Discovering the Mutants, launching an Attack from their rear Battle. The battle began with an aerial bombardment led by the Essedari with AV-8A/C/S Harrier. By shelling with Napalm the flanks of the mutant horde, the mutants enraged and acting like beasts hurled themselves into the battle unaware that the mutant rearguard was occupied by major Imperial battle tanks. The Imperial lines were composed of centuries equipped with M16A1 with each contubernium an MG42 apart from grenade launchers but also each century obtained Type 76 Anti-Power Armor Rifle to eliminate armored targets like the minotaurs. The Mutant battle line was made up of a mass of mutants, the vast majority of whom were Feral Ghouls who acted as war beasts. When they saw the occupied fortifications and trenches, the Ghouls hurled themselves against the imperials to be greeted by heavy machine gun nests. The Ghouls only reached 100 meters before being annihilated by machine guns and fragmentation mines. The mutants then carried on companionship of the beasts. At that time the Cataphractarii advanced, shooting their pces Mg 51/71 sweeping the rear rows of infantry "light"at that time chaos began to be infused into the mutants as their flanks were obstructed by the still burning fire of the napalm, the forward line of machine guns and mines to culminate with the rear being destroyed by weapons of great caliber. The mutants took part in a furious charge that was hindered by the constant fire of machine guns, mines and the sudden appearance of the artillery and MOWAG SNORA MLRS. Within a matter of hours, the northern tribe received heavy casualties which forced the mutants to withdraw, but the bombing fire went out long enough to pass. Aftermath. The retreating mutants were harassed by the Alaris cavalry with their DKS-series rifles as if they were hunters on horseback, until the mutants took refuge in Organa and prepared for the Imperials. Category:Battles